Skins: The Crash
by theosuhlleyvanclan
Summary: Skins: AU The gang set off on a night out. However, one mistake made by one of the drivers causes a terrible and fatal accident. How will the survivors and familes of the victims cope with the loss and impact the crash has had on their lives? My Skins verion of BBC3's The Crash.


**Hello, time for a new story! It is the Skins version of bbc3's The Crash. I hope you all take the time to read and review and let me know how this is for all of you. I'm very excited to write this! Enjoy! Oh just a warning there's not much "smut" or sex in this but for the parts that it does have, I'm awful at writing it so please spare me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or The Crash. **

**A/N: AU but still Skins world so there is language and all. **

* * *

**The Crash: Chapter One**

_19 December, 2011 15:30 PM_

The door to a flat opens as James Cook pushes his girlfriend, fiancée actually, inside. They kiss heatedly and hastily in attempts to feel each other's warm skin. He closes the door behind him, his lips never leaving the girl's. Her hands are in his short, gruff blonde locks as they get lost in the embrace. They both struggle to win dominance over the other, but in the end they could care less who wins. Cook hasn't seen his fiancée in over 3 months since she left for University in the States.

The couple has reached the stairs and fall backwards and lean back onto them. They attempt at pulling each other's clothes off, lips never separating for a second. They have missed being together like this; touching and kissing and just being with each other, and they are desperate to reconnect as quickly as possible.

"We should take this upstairs" Effy growls into Cook's ear.

He is more than willing to comply. With a quick nod of the head they run up the stairs hand in hand.

Cook can't wait two more seconds before reaching the bedroom as he pushes Effy into to hallway wall and crashes their lips together passionately. He tugs at Effy's jumper and she takes the hint, throwing it off of her hurriedly to the floor. They stumble backwards before Effy's back hits the door to her bedroom. She yanks at the handle behind her and backs them both inside. They stand their just kissing for a moment, the pace has slowed but it is full of heat and passion.

Cook backs Effy up to her bed and pushes them down onto it. Cook topples Effy and continues to kiss her as he pushes his groin only slightly closer to hers. They grind slowly, their bodies still mainly clothed, and kiss slowly. Effy pulls at the bottom of Cook's button up tee and he sits up to pull it over his head before leaning down to resume kissing her.

"I'm guessin' ya missed me then?" Cook says breathlessly between kisses.

Effy presses one long kiss onto his lips before replying

"My parents will be back soon you can talk later you twat"

Cook doesn't need telling twice as he presses his lips forcefully into hers again. Effy unbuttons his trousers and attempts to pull them down. Cook follows suit and stands up pulling them off and throws them to the side of the room. He is stood only in his briefs and Effy looks into his eyes. Her eyes are almost completely black with lust. She looks Cook up and down hungrily and motions him with one finger towards her.

Cook presses himself back down onto her, capturing her lips once more. He fumbles with the button on her jeans.

From downstairs the door closes and someone is heading up the stairs hurriedly, but neither Cook nor Effy can hear them, being too engrossed in each other, wanting this to happen more than anything.

Just as Cook is about to pull Effy's jeans off the footsteps grow louder and a tiny, ecstatic redhead runs into the room. Cook rolls off of Effy as quickly as he can, and sits there in shock and embarrassment.

"Effy!" She shouts excitedly as she throws herself at her. The small figure wraps her short arms around Effy and kisses her cheek repeatedly. "I've missed you!" she squeals.

"Ems you cow!" Effy says half-heartedly.

"You said you'd be back at 5!" the other girl says.

"Cook picked me up from the airport and we got back early" she smiles at her

"You have to drop out of Uni Eff, it's been shit without you here" Emily says sadly

"Oh come on Em, it's not that bad. It's only been three months"

The small girl shrugs and snuggles into Effy's side in contempt. On the other side of the bed, Cook sits on the edge, his trousers already back on. His shirt in his hands, he pulls it back over his head.

"Cheers for the mood ruiner Emilio man" Cook pouts

"Cook!" she shouts and leans over to hug him as well.

"Well as lovely as it is to see you again Em, you did sort of interrupt something" Effy says

Emily stands up from the bed and glances between the couple.

"Oh shit, sorry" she smiles sheepishly

"All is good Emsy!" Cook jumps up from the bed and wraps his arms around her.

"Shall we good downstairs for some tea then?" Effy suggests "Mum and Dad will be back soon. I'm sure they want to see me"

"Tip Top" Cook agrees, releasing Emily from his hold.

Effy stands up and straightens out her shirt and ruffles a hand through her messy hair.

"Let's go then, yeah?" Emily beams

"Sure" Effy smiles back

Effy wraps her arm around the redhead's shoulder and Emily reaches an arm around her waist. Effy kisses the top of her head.

"It's great to see you again Ems"

"You too Eff"

* * *

_19 December, 2011 17:00 PM_

Cook, Effy and Emily sit on the couch in the sitting room chatting and listening to Effy as she regales them all about her University adventures over the past three months. The three of them have been thick as thieves ever since primary school. Emily and Effy grew up just down the road from each other and have been friends ever since Emily saw Effy in the neighborhood. They both met Cook in primary school and they have always been really close friends. Once college rolled around, Cook admitted of his undying love for Effy. Effy realized she had felt the same way about Cook and eventually, they started dating.

Effy never neglected Emily though after her and Cook got together. She told her they would always be best friends no matter what, and they had. Effy has always been like a big sister to Emily, not just because of the height difference either. Emily was always shy and introverted in school, but she had Effy. Kids would always make fun of her because she was a shadow of her twin sister, Katie.

They have been through everything together. Emily was there when Effy went through her depression in high school and college, and Effy was there for her best friend when Emily admitted she was gay. Katie however, didn't take so kindly to her sister's outing. She always told her she was stupid and that it was just some useless and pathetic excuse for attention. Effy ever since has been more of a sister figure for Emily. Emily still loves her sister dearly; she would do anything for her twin. But she wasn't so keen on opening up to her about her feelings. Effy however, was always there.

They sit on the couch sipping from their tea silently when Emily tells Effy of her plans for the night.

"To be honest Em, I thought we could just have a night in?" Effy says quietly

"But I told everyone you were going to be there!" Emily pleads "Everyone's dying to see you again"

"I haven't even seen my parents yet" Effy replies

"Eff, there's all Christmas holiday for that. And besides I thought Cook would've told you by now. But you know how he is around you.."

Emily grabs a pillow from underneath her and hits Cook in the chest playfully

"He's whipped!" She cries

Cook takes the pillow from Emily's hands and throws it at her

"Oh fuck off Emilio man!" He jokes

Effy turns to Cook "Cook, you could've warned me we"

"Well ya" Cook says sheepishly "But you're not the only one busy and off at Uni. Besides I was busy workin' at the shop, I figured Ems here would've told you"

Emily grabs the coats of the coat hanger and throws each of them onto both of their laps.

"Look it's your first night back we have to do something" Emily looks between the two of them and smirks "Unless, you have something else in mind" she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What? No!" Effy protests. She looks over to Cook who scoffs and turns his head "No Cook. Fine, the pub it is then" Effy snuggles into Cooks shoulder.

"Look, I can come back if you want to get ready" Emily suggests

"Em I am ready" Effy says

Emily looks at Effy's outfit, jeans, a pink tank top, and a small green jumper to cover it. She eyes Effy skeptically.

"What don't you like what I'm wearing?" Effy quizzes

"No! No, it's just.. Different" Emily says quietly

"Oh right, so the pub introduced a dress code since I was last there?" Effy says sarcastically

The front door slams and in comes a very cheery blonde haired girl.

"Eff!" The girl says throwing herself at Effy and wrapping her arms around her "Whizzer! Your back!" The girl smiles

"Pandapops!" Effy replies radiantly "Haven't any of you heard of knocking?" She laughs

"It feels like you've been gone years Eff. It ain't the same with ya gone" Pandora says woefully

"Three months Panda. I swear you're almost as worse as her" She points to Emily who looks away sheepishly

"Ok if we go now we can get some seats" Emily chides in

"That looks wacker on ya Eff!" Panda points to Effy's outfit

"Aw cheers Panda, because Emily here thought it was too _different"_ Effy emphasizes and air quotes the word "different" and glares at Emily.

"Sensitive" Emily mutters beneath her breath as she sits down on the opposite couch to the other three

"For the pub?" Panda questions "Oh yeah, because Emily always looks smokin" she says sticking up for her friend

Emily rolls her eyes and ignores the comment.

"No I just ya know, thought she'd be up for something a little more revealing" she winks at Cook.

Cook stifles a laugh and Panda brushes it off.

The sound of a car pulls up outside and the horn blares from the driveway, startling everyone except Emily.

"Right, that's Naoms! Come on everyone!" Emily says excitedly and leaps up from the couch heading towards the hallway.

Just at that moment a middle aged man appears from the doorway and shouts into the room

"Alright lads and lasses!" He smiles at the bunch

A smile breaks out over Effy's face "Dad!" She squeals

Cook and Effy get up and Cook motions to the bag Effy's dad is holding in his hand "Presents!" He whispers in her ear happily

Jim Stonem looks down and turns red before scurrying into the kitchen and placing the bag on the table.

"Nice one dad, not subtle at all" Effy says jokingly

Then a middle aged woman who looks very similar to Effy walks in and wraps her arms around her and squeezes tightly.

"Happy Christmas love!" The woman greets

"Thanks mum!" Effy smiles

Anthea Stonem releases her daughter and smiles appraisingly at her

"Good to have you home love"

Effy walks over to Cook and stands in front of him, he wraps his arms around her as they sway back and forth, both facing the group of people in front of them.

"What's this?" Jim questions "You got your boots and makeup on ya? Think they're tryin to tell us somethin Anthea dear?"

"Are you going out?" Anthea asks "You've only just got back love" she says

"Well.." Effy tries to answer

"I'm only joking love!" Anthea chuckles "He told us last night" She points to Cook

Effy spins her head around to look at Cook "Cook thanks so you told everyone but me!" She scolds

"Sorry babe" He mutters and kisses the side of her head

"Uh Cook mate while your here somethin's gone wrong with the car. I was wonderin if you could um..?" Jim leaves the question hanging.

"Yeah I'll pop round tomorrow and have a look" Cook shrugs a reply

"Nice one" Jim gives him a thumbs up

"Ok people the pub!" Emily says annoyed, motioning to the door

"Mum I put the wash on for you" Effy informs as she puts a black jacket over her jumper.

"You've put the wash on?!" Jim asks in disbelief "What has this three months of University taught you then love?" He jokes

Pandora gets up from the couch and walks out into the hallway, waiting for the rest of the gang to follow suit.

"If we go now we can get seats" Emily says exasperatedly

"We need to stop by the park and get Freds on the way first.." Cook admits

"Fine! Forget the bloody seats!" Emily raises her hands into the air in defeat and follows Panda out into the hallway.

Effy and Cook aren't too far behind them as they bid farewell to Jim and Anthea before heading towards the front door.

Effy opens the door and walks out to the driveway and sees another tall blonde coolly smoking a cigarette, leaning on the hood of her car.

"Hi Naoms!" Effy greats cheerily

"Hi!" Naomi replies with as much enthusiasm. She puts her cigarette out and comes over to bring Cook into a hug.

"Hiya mate" Cook greets

"Hi Cook" Naomi smiles into his shoulder

"How are things Naoms?"

"Good" She replies before heading over to Jim and Anthea.

Pandora is about to get in the car with Effy when Emily grabs her hand and drags her to Naomi's car.

"Uh uh" she scolds "You're comin with us"

Panda tries to refuse "Um Cook's car is more comfortable" she points back

"Oi! I heard that" Naomi shouts to them

Effy gets into the passenger and looks back to Pandora "Panda!" she motions for her to get into the car

"Oh, sorry Eff. I guess I'm with Naoms and Emily" she manages to say before Emily shoves her into the backseat of the car.

"Yeah Cook's gotta get Fredster first" Emily tells her

"Ah well you can both enjoy my company then, whizzer!" Panda says from the car.

"Kidnapping friendships aren't uncommon for our age" Naomi jokes with Jim

"Naoms!" Emily calls from the passenger seat of her car

"Yes M'Lady" Naomi bows "See ya in a bit Jim" Naomi shakes his hand

Naomi jogs over to the front seat of her car and throws the door open. She gets in and buckles up, starting the car.

"Whacker Em, talk about a vice grip. Why can't I go in their car?" Panda complains

"I'm givin them some space Panda" Emily says "I can be nice ya know?"

Naomi puts her car into reverse and backs out of the driveway and backs up into the street enough for Cook to pull his car out and into the street. Once the two cars are both on the street, they switch into first gear and head off into the evening.

Naomi follows Cook the whole way to the park Freddie is at, the car silent save for some small chatter from Pandora in the backseat. Once at the park Naomi, Emily and Pandora look out to the field and see Freddie with a small, redheaded girl who looks very similar to Emily, walking hand in hand. Emily recognizes the girl immediately and throws the door open.

"That fucking.." She starts, but she's already gone.

Effy and Cook get out of their car and look to Pandora and Naomi confused expressions on both their faces.

"Katie" Naomi says, one word that will always explain it all when it comes to the older of the twins.

Effy and Cook nod their heads in understanding and the four of them follow closely behind Emily.

A ways down the field, Freddie McClair and Katie Fitch walk hand in hand towards the road where Naomi and Cook parked their cars.

"The whole convention about present giving is that you don't know what you're getting" Freddie explains

"Yeah, but I'm not really into conventions" Katie argues "Can't you just give me a hint? A tiny one?" She pleads

"No can do hun" Freddie kisses her temple

"Oh fuck" Katie says and slows her pace, stopping before the group of friends walking towards them

"Katie what the fuck are you doing here?" Emily questions

"Could be asking you the same question" Katie challenges

"Mum's sick you're supposed to looking after her!" Emily hisses

"No, mum's nursing a hangover from the wedding. Anyway, I told you I was meeting a friend" Katie looks to Freddie

"Friend?" Emily asks quizzically

"Yeah, just missed the "boy" bit off of boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Emily asks in shock.

The whole group of friends goes silent and looks on in apprehension at the scene in front of them.

"You're going out with that? Wow" Emily says

Naomi, Cook and Pandora snigger quietly behind them.

"6 months now" Freddie chips in "Freddie McClair, we've met before. About a dozen times?" He offers his hand to Emily mockingly

"Home now" Emily says before turning around and walking away

"I was going there anyway selfish brat" Katie rolls her eyes and follows her sister

"Takes one to know one" Emily bites back

Cook runs at Freddie and tackles him into the ground and smothers him with kisses

"Alright Fredster?" He asks happily

The boys get up and follow the group of friends back to the cars. Effy, Cook and Freddie all pile into Cook's car while Emily, Naomi, Katie and Pandora get in the other. The group of friends suspect nothing more from the night except easy chatter, drinks, laughter, and fun. But little did they know that this one night would change each and every one of their lives forever.

* * *

**And thus began the journey of this story! I'm very excited to see where this takes us! For all of you who have seen the crash maybe you already have some guesses as to what's going to happen and to whom..? But im not saying anything ;) Please review and let me know what you think! Of course most of the lines and stuff im getting from the actual thing but im trying to mix it up a bit, how am i doin so far? haha well lemme know if this is worth continuing! I thought it'd be fun just to try it on.. **

**Til next time!**

**Cheers! xx**


End file.
